


Drunken Fling

by Azulan



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulan/pseuds/Azulan
Summary: Zagreus' lust for Dionysus knows no bounds, and when the god of wine is particularly drunk, Zagreus makes his move.
Relationships: Dionysus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 14





	Drunken Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Started being thirsty for Dionysus after my first introduction to him. Those crossed, thicc legs with a legband on his right, the clear view that he was NOT wearing underwear...it was a dream. Though I'll always ship ThanZag!

As Zagreus left his home for what must have been the millionth time, the first boon he came across was none other than the wine god, Dionysus. He appeared in a shower of purple light, eyeing Zagreus with a look of pride.

"Well, just when I can sense you on the surface, you get sent back here to the depths of the underworld." The god chuckles, and Zagreus can see that he was fully inebriated, his muscular legs threatening to crumble from under him. 

"Lord Dionysus?" Zagreus said, confused, though not unhappy. "Why are you here?"

"I'm afraid I started to celebrate your return too soon," he replied, eyes glazed over as he tried to walk over to the son of Hades. Zagreus had never noticed how short the god's tunic was, only halfway to his knees, revealing the tight golden legband clinging to his right thigh. "I've accidentally brought myself to Hades instead of just giving you my boon, and being here isn't helping my head." 

As he said it, his eyes rolled into the back of his hea before closing, sending Dionysus falling into Zagreus' strong arms. As Zagreus picked him up bridal style, he noted another legband on the god's left thigh, slightly higher than the other. This one was a glowing purple with the latter's heavenly insignia.

 _So this is where the gods keep their boons,_ Zagreus thought. He'd have to focus on something besides Aphrodite's face the next time her naked body blessed him with her presence. 

Realizing the god didn't stir, Zagreus threw Dionysus over his shoulder with a disappointed sigh and headed back the way he came.

Going into his room the back way (and grateful that Skully wasn't at his usual spot), Zagreus threw Dionysus onto his bed, albeit not too gently. He eyed both of his legbands, raising the god's tunic ever so slightly to see them, even though they were already clearly visible. The purple one glowed brightly, and Zagreus touched it, only to recoil at it's unnatural heat.

The second he backed away, the insignia disappeared, and Zagreus saw a set of choices in his mind: make love to the unconscious god ("Blackout Drunk"), leave until he woke up ("When the Party's Over"), or...he could arouse the purple prince and take his chances at possibly having a sexual encounter with his consent ("Drunken Stand").

Zagreus should've been surprised by the options before him, but after learning about all his relatives, he didn't have much innocence left. He had admired Dionysus' form before, but never seriously considered having sex with him. And yet, the offer seemed too sweet to resist.

He thought about the choices as the god's chest rose and fell with his breathing (did gods breathe?). After his experience with Thanatos, he was pretty sure that somnophilia would not be taken too kindly. Leaving until he woke up seemed like the respectable thing to do, but he felt drawn to Dionysus, as if there was a voice telling him not to leave. So that was out. That only left one option.

Ten minutes later, after Zagreus had convinced Hypnos to distract Hades, he arrived back in his chambers to find the god sitting up slowly, a hand to his head. "Hey, mate," he said groggily. "Did we...sleep together?"

"No." Zagreus crossed his arms and jutted out his hips, hoping he gave a serious/sexy vibe to himself like Than and Meg always seemed to. "I wanted you to wake up before I did that."

Dionysus laughed. "Good! If you want to have sex with me while I'm asleep, you need my expressed permission beforehand. It's not a party unless everyone is having fun, right? Besides..." His eyes glowed for a moment, completely sober. "Men had tried to force themselves on me in my youth with the intention to sell me to someone else who would do the same. Unfortunately for them, I was awake and aware that day, and long story short, that's why we have dolphins." 

Then his eyes dulled, remembering how many drinks he had taken. "But since it's you and we're such good friends, I'll submit to you. You seem pretty tight."

"I am." They both smirked deviously at Zagreus' attempt at sexual innuendo. Zagreus imagined that he'd had similar conversations with his lovers before, though this was his first time with an Olympian. This would be fun. "And now I wonder about you. Are you as loose as your morals?"

"Oh no," Dionysus said in a deeper, horny tone. With fast reflexes, he rolled onto his knees with his back to Zagreus, placing his palms on the wall and spreading his legs so wide that he went into the splits. His tunic rose, showing off his impressive and sizeable backside."You'll find that despite my flexibility, I'm tighter than Charon's lips.

"He is a god of few words, isn't he?" Zagreus shrugged off his clothes, leaving him in a red thong, a gift from someone who had help from the fates in attaining such futuristic fashion. He didn't know how they convinced the fates to do such a thing, but it was comfortable--except when it _wasn't,_ and that wasn't a bad thing.

Dionysus' mouth curled into a lazy smile. "Well, now, a fancy form of undergarments, I see. What's in it? Cerberus' chew toy?"

"This isn't for chewing," Zagreus said as he climbed onto the bed, grabbing the god's hips with one hand and his purple hair with the other, taking it out of it's (you call that a...?) ponytail. Dionysus gasped in pleasure, and Zagreus could tell he was sobering up quickly. He wasn't the god of lightweights, after all.

Zagreus tossed the grapes on his shoulders aside and kissed his neck, nipping at the god's delicious brown skin, picking up the scent of fruits. Dionysus moaned, leaning into Zagreus' seductive touch, eyes rolling once more, making Zagreus worried he'd pass out and not recall giving him his consent.

But Dionysus hung on tight, reaching around to grope Zagreus' plump rear, gasping at feeling bare skin. "Your underwear only covers the front? What's the point of that?"

"Because you don't have to worry about the back," Zagreus growled into his ear, making him shoulder. Zagreus lifted the tunic off of him and pushed down on his back, sending him face down onto the pillow. "Just worry about how sore you'll be later, Lord Dionysus."

The god of revelry was no stranger to powerful lovers; the satyrs he knew were infamously sexual and rowdy, as it turned out. He simply adjusted his hips as he felt Zagreus put both hands on his waist and raise them.

"But you were right about one thing," Zagreus murmured. "It's not a party unless everyone's having fun. Besides, I want to thank you for your continuous help in trying to get me out of here. I figured this was better than nectar or ambrosia."

"We'll have to see," came Dionysus' muffled response, and Zagreus could tell from the way his buttocks was responding to his gentle caress that both of them were enjoying this as much as the other man.

"Challenge accepted." Zagreus kissed one of Dionysus' cheeks, and was pleased to find it didn't taste like wine--but then again, it would've been a ripe, sweet taste, nothing sour. Dionysus made a small noise in the back of his throat, but other than his butt moving closer to Zagreus' face, he received no indication of pleasure or second thoughts. With that, Zagreus' spread the god's cheeks, inserting his tongue in, enjoying the moist, flavorful feel of it. Was this what it was like to eat out an Olympian? Seeing them curl their toes under you, toss aside any pride or pompous attitude, feel as though you are devouring something sweeter than any godly food or drink.

Zagreus had felt this before with Thanatos, but his body felt thick and addictive, like some kind of magic syrup. Dionysus was different. Rimming him was like eating something that fizzled, snapped, popped with life! 

"Hey," Dionysus said after a minute, lifting his head.. "Don't get me wrong, I am TOTALLY enjoying this, but I've got to ask: you seem like you know what you're doing? Do you have someone...close to you? And I don't just mean sex, but I don't want to exclude it either."

"I do," Zagreus replied. "I have a couple, and I'm currently pregnant by one right now."

"No way!" Dionyus twisted around to look Zagreus in the eye, and Zagreus wondered if he was as bad a gossip as Hermes, or perhaps as vindictive as Aphrodite, or maybe just a chatterbox like Hypnos. "I've never had sex with a pregnant man before! By the way, mate, you don't look pregnant at all. I mean, I could stare at your abs all day."

"Thanks," Zagreus laughed, feeling a surge of confidence. He was four months along, and that was certainly a confidence booster. "I suppose this isn't weird for you, then, since your father gave birth to you from his thigh?"

"My second birth," Dionysus recalled. "But let's not discuss my father while you're feasting on me, eh?"

"Agreed, and it's time for you to partake in the feast as well!" Zagreus lifted one of Dionysus' legs and threw it over his shoulder, feeling up the god's legband and gazing at his large member, balls big enough for him to lay claim as king of the gods. Lowering his underwear, Zagreus showed off his own source of pride that rivaled Dionysus'. Without hardly trying, he easily inserted himself in between the gods' legs without breaking eye contact.

Dionysus' face melted into a smooth smile. "Ah, that's the spot! Say, make sure not to impregnate _me_ on the first go, yeah? I'd appreciate it if I got to know you better before fathering our children."

They laughed as Zagreus pumped himself in and out, feeling the god squeeze him for everything he got. Was this how they did it on Olympus? At least the cthonic gods he'd been with had given him some form of mercy. "I've my hands full as it is! Planning for a child can be a lot of work, even for a god."

"Mm, not if you're not involved," Dionysus said, his condition preventing him from feeling the pain as his head continued to ram into the wall. He reached down and grabbed himself, running his fingers up and down the tip, cradling the balls with his pinky fingers. 

"Oh, we're all very much involved. Even Lord Hades is complaining that I take better care of myself for the sake of the child I'm carrying." It was a strange sight, seeing his usually distant and cold father fuss at him about taking care of himself and showing concern. Zagreus wondered how he'd feel if his father ended up coddling the child. Would he be jealous? Or what if...?

"He's doing it because he cares," Dionysus said. "You'll find that parents can be rather aloof when it comes to their true feelings." He hoisted himself up without giving Zagreus much warning, throwing the son of Hades onto his back as Dionysus resumed their act, bouncing up and down at rapid speed.

"You think so?" Zagreus gritted his teeth, grabbing the god's butt with both hands and trying desperately to match his pace and hang onto his hips. He felt his control slipping ( _not_ the first time that's happened before, and it sure as Hades wouldn't be the last). He bucked his hips and lifted, putting his body into an arch-like position, making Dionysus' toes barely scrape the bed. "Hang on, I'm gonna...!"

"Me too!" Both of them threw back their heads simultaneously, feeling the wave of ecstasy wash over them as they crumbled into a heap. Zagreus put a hand over Dionysus, anticipating the request for cuddling.

But the god quickly removed himself and threw on his clothes. "Well, that was wonderful! Don't worry about the pillow talk or cuddling; we can do that when you and that baby of yours make it to Olympus! Baby not included in the sex, though; they should be at least 15."

"I'll see you soon, then, Zagreus said, regaining his composure and dodging that pass at his unborn child. 

"I'll count on it. But now, I've got to go. I don't know about you, but I need a drink! Next time, though, if you've got the opportunity to be on top of a god, try Ares. I'm trying to win a bet with Hermes, Athena, and Aphrodite that he'll bottom for the right person."

"Athena involved herself in something like that?"

"Well, she made a comment, so Hermes counted it." Dionysus turned around as he reached the back entrance of Zagreus' room, letting the prince once mire admire his scrumptious, juicy backside. "Oh, and Zagreus? We can't wait to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know your thoughts! I'm considering doing more Hades works that may or may not involve Zagreus. Oh, and was anyone else annoyed that after the first time you defeat the final boss, you gotta do the whole thing all over again like a dozen times just for short pieces of dialogue?  
> Btw, in my headcanon, Achilles is pregnant by Patroclus with twin sons, and Hades is sexually submissive when jumped--anyone who sits on his face can easily make him braindead. (Not everyone knows that secret, though).


End file.
